


I Got Chills, They’re Multiplying

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Gen, Illnesses, Multi, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia catches the flu and her family takes care of her.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I Got Chills, They’re Multiplying

"Barbara, I'm fi-" Lydia was cut off by a coughing fit.

"You're not fine, Lydia." Barbara half-smiled.

The teen sighed. Her ghost 'mom' was right, as usual. And she felt utterly MISERABLE. As expected, as any other time she was sick, she stayed upstairs in bed. Barbara had already checked on the sick teen once before and everyone in the house knew she would check on her countless times throughout the next few days until Lydia was feeling better.

"Barb, it's just a cold." Lydia coughed again. "I'll be fine in a few days."

"Flu, actually," Barbara reminded her. "At least I think it's the flu. You might want your dad or Delia to take you to the doctors' office."

Lydia's heart dropped in fear.

"Barb? Can I tell you a secret?" Lydia whispered to the female ghost.

Barbara nodded. "You can tell me. What is it, Lydia?"

"I'm afraid of doctors. Well, that and needles. The last time I was at the doctors, I had to have a shot and I nearly destroyed the entire room I was in. And I still ended up getting the shot. I don't want to have to go to the doctors."

"Sweetie, it's for your own good," said Barbara. "Don't you want to get better?"

"I do... but..." Lydia looked down, unsure of what else to say.

The ghost hugged her tightly.

"Lydia, it's okay. When I was your age, I was afraid of the doctors too. It took me a while but I soon was no longer afraid and I'm sure you'll find that you're no longer afraid if you just give it a chance."

Lydia sighed. "I guess..."

"Are you feeling up to coming downstairs?" asked Barbara. "Your dad and/or Delia can take you to the doctors now depending on how you feel. Then when you come home, Adam and I will have a nice breakfast ready for you if you want to eat. How does that sound?"

All Lydia did was nod.

Barbara ruffled the teen's hair affectionately.

She led her downstairs to the kitchen where Charles and Delia were already. They turned their heads in Lydia's and Barbara's direction and smiled.

"Ah, Lydia, good morning. Sleep well?" asked her dad. "Good morning to you, Barbara."

"Kinda..." Lydia still didn't look happy, unsurprisingly.

Barbara said a good morning in response.

Charles looked at Barbara. "She doesn't look okay."

"Yeah. I fear it may be the flu. I had a talk with her and feel like it's totally necessary for you guys to take her to the doctors."

Delia nodded in agreement.

"I'll take her to the doctors," the Life Coach said.

Lydia sighed again, accepting her fate.

Delia drove Lydia to the closest doctors office. The wait time wasn't long, around twenty minutes yet Lydia was bored. She didn't want to be here yet here she was. She'd complained to Delia about needles but the Life Coach assured her that there wouldn't be any.

Once called, they headed back and Lydia dreaded the entire visit.

Lydia was shaking.

The nurse came in and took Lydia's blood pressure and soon she and Delia were alone in the room and waiting for the doctor to come in. Lydia was both bored and upset about being at the doctors, laying on her back, screaming and crying, kicking her legs (She almost ended up kicking Delia but the Life Coach moved out of the way in time), and following the hands of the clock on the wall as they ticked slowly with her eyes.

For a moment, the teen was considering leaping out of the window, but decided against it when she remembered that the Doctors' office was on the 4th floor of the building.

The doctor came in and Lydia went into full on panic attack mode.

She curled in on herself, glaring at the doctor, who shook her head.

Delia went over to her panicking stepdaughter.

"Lydia, it's ok. Remember the breathing exercise that your therapist taught you. In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8."

Lydia did so a few times, starting to calm down.

Eventually, Lydia was calm enough to allow the doctor to examine her.

Afterwards, Lydia was incredibly grouchy, as well as exhausted.

She and Delia had returned home and she had immediately gone back upstairs to her bedroom. Delia led the rest of the adults into the living room so she could share with them all Lydia's diagnosis.

"So what does she have, Delia?" asked Barbara.

"She does have the flu," the Life Coach explained. "We need to give her some space and check on her at all times. She needs plenty of rest and foods to eat and fluids to drink. She should be back to her normal self in a few days."

"That's good." Adam smiled. "I'll go make soup."

He made the soup and headed upstairs with it. He knocked on Lydia's bedroom door a few times and stood back and waited. The sound of Lydia coughing was more than enough to convince him to enter and he floated through Lydia's bedroom door, setting the soup on the teenager's bedside table and sitting on her bed.

"You doing okay, Lydia? Need anything else?"

"No! This flu is worse than before!" she complained. "I tried getting out of bed and stretching a couple of minutes ago and all my body and brain wanted to do was force me to stay in bed. I'm very weak and can I have some water please?"

Adam nodded, summoning a glass of water for Lydia to drink.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything else." Lydia nodded and Adam left the room.

Lydia groaned, flopping back down.

Lydia stared up at the ceiling for a while, her eyes tracing the cracks in the white ceiling. She could almost make out a shape in them before she heard a few knocks on her door. She felt even weaker as she sat up and called out,

"Who is it?"

"Barbara! You need anything, Lydia?"

"A nap."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone so you can sleep."

Once Barbara was out of earshot, Lydia fell asleep but soon found that she could barely even keep her eyes closed.

"Ughhhhhh."

She sat up in bed again and picked up the soup Adam had left for her on her bedside table, beginning to eat it. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well eat.

It was actually pretty good, but she still felt like shit.

She needed something from downstairs and struggled as she got out of bed. Taking the empty bowl and glass, she staggered downstairs coughing and her parents looked up in surprise.

She managed to put the dishes down on the railing, before tumbling down the staircase.

Her parents heard the commotion and all stood up in a panic and a hurry, rushing over to the staircase to make sure she was okay. Barbara helped Lydia up and led her into the living room with the rest of the adults following behind.

"Lydia, you need to stay in bed!" Barbara scolded lightly.

"Thanks for asking if I was okay!" the teen weakly said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Well, I can clearly see that you're not, so..."

"Look, I just need to get something then I'll go upstairs to bed again." The teen began to weakly head towards the kitchen before her dad stopped her.

"Whatever it is you need, we'll get for you."

"I need my stuffed cat."

"I got it." Charles said.

He handed Nova to her and Lydia held it close as she headed up the stairs again. Hopefully now she could sleep.

Later, everything seemed peaceful, until a frightened scream echoed around the house.

All four adults hurried upstairs and entered Lydia's bedroom in a panic. The teen was sat up in bed and breathing heavily and sweating. Barbara and Adam sat on her bed whilst Charles kneeled down next to her and Delia took her hand in her own.

"Lydia? Is everything okay?" asked Barbara.

"B-bad dream..." she stammered.

Barbara moved a hand to stroke Lydia's hair and calm her down. "Lydia, sweetie, it's okay. What was it about?"

"I don't even know..."

"Well, whatever it was," said Adam. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Lydia shrugged. "Well, I'm still super tired, which sucks."

"Do you want us to stay in here with you for a while?" asked Barbara.

She nodded.

"I also want Betelgeuse here. I HATE this flu. He might be able to do something about it," said Lydia weakly.

Her parents nodded.

"Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse," Lydia weakly said before engaging in a coughing fit.

The demon popped up. "You called?"

"Lydia's sick," explained Barbara as she and the rest of the adults turned to Betelgeuse. "She has the flu."

"Aw, poor Scarecrow."

"Beej!" Lydia said before letting out another cough.

Betelgeuse had an idea, and Delia could tell.

"Hey, I have an idea-"

"Nope!".

The demon sighed, smirked, and snapped his fingers.

A flash of light engulfed Lydia and as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Lydia sat up in bed and before her parents could say otherwise, she slid out of it, feeling much better than she did earlier. She was happy to be rid of her flu. Walking over to Betelgeuse, she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Beej!" Lydia began to cry huge tears of happiness.

"Wanna go do something chaotic?" Betelgeuse asked the happy teen knowingly.

"No!" her parents shouted.

"YES!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
